La propuesta
by kuro uchiha senju
Summary: madara y sus locas propuestas matrimoniales harán que zetsu se vuelva cardíaco ok no me quedo pero pasen y lean¡lo acabo de re subir es para KANE-NOONA Y HIKA UCHIHA HATAKE LAS AMO CHICAS!


Propuesta.0o0

Zetsu caminaba enojado por la calle refunfuñando y soltando uno que otro insulto al aire acababa de quedar con su novio en una cafeteria, hacia 3 dias que no le dirigía la palabra y por una razón mas que justifiicada; ¿¡Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso, así!? El era Madara, si existía una forma de describirlo era "UN UCHIHA" creían que con el apellido todo se tenia justificado.

Ellos estaban juntos desde hace 2 años. El Madara actual era un verdadero Tony Stark; egolatra, mujeriego y egoísta. Un millonario sexy y sarcastico-despilfarrador. Cuando estaba molesto podía ser muy reservado en todo sentido... Eran casos opuestos, la única cosa en común era que ambos pertenecían a las listas femeninas de "_Ricos, guapos y famosos en la cama". _Lo que los convertía en partidos en potencia.

En la epoca de inicio en su relación, todo había sido dificil; los medios de todo el mundo les criticaron... Incluso recordaba algunas portadas de revistas con titulos que sólo ver le hacia hervir de rabia

_« Millonarios con el tiempo de sobra»»_

_« ¿caso las mujeres, ya no les satisfacen?»»_

_« Los hombres ya no las aman; sólo las quieren para chismorrear e ir de compras»»_

... Pero eso se estaba enfriando, lo amaba y eso estaba claro, pero en sus momentos lo quería colgar del arbol mas grande que encontrase en el camino; estaba de más decir que su pareja no tenia un pelo de reservado; incluso se le podía denominar de "salido", era como su amiga Konan solía decir "_El no salió del closet... Lo desarmó y construyó una pasarela con el_". Regresando al punto inicial, estaba el problema que había desencadenado tal_ ley del hielo _con el azabache.

Flash Back

Se encontraban en el restaurante 'Akatsuki' uno de los mas exclusivos (por no decir el **mas** exclucivo) este pertenecia a Pein, amigo de Madara y que ambos apreciaban pues era uno de los pocos que les habían apoyado desde el principio, además de ser ese el lugar en donde se habían conocido. Estaba brindando con sus amigos o como les decia con su "_organización_" - por reunirse frecentemente con ellos en ese lugar, se les conocian como "organización akatsuki" - también como broma privada les llamaba "_criminales de rango S_", debido a que por lo menos, cada uno de ellos había sido arrestado unas 2 veces - aunque en defensa de ellos sabía que su expediente criminalistico había comenzado al conocer a Madara - o colmo le era mas común "los _duo_s", por alguna razón siempre los encontraba en pareja y siempre eran los mismos - el _duo zombi, _Hidan y Kakuzu; el _duo artistico_ de Sasori y Deidara, el duo del _ying y_ _yang_: Kisame e Itachi, el _duo pircing_ de Pein y Konan; y El con Madara que eran el _duo bipola_r -.

Todos estaban en una mesa alargada compartiendo anécdotas y otros comentarios hasta que el pelirrojo del grupo alzó su copa e hizo callar a todos

-bueno pues, hay que brindar por la feliz pareja, que sean prósperos y nada los separe-terminó Sasori para sentarse al lado de pareja de rubia cabellera.

-pues, yo brindo por que sigan pasandola bien; eso si, te advierto Madara, le rompes el corazón a Zetsu y yo te rompo otra cosa- amenazó el espadachin del grupo sentandose junto con su fiel acompañante azabache.

-qué? primero los semes darán el discurso y despues los ukes? - preguntó burlesque Madara.

-joder! Que Jashin-sama los acompañe- Gritó el peliblanco a punto de romper en llanto.

-bueno, yo solo quiero agradecerles por su amistad que nos apoyaran cuando todos estaban en contra y que no pudimos pedir mejor familia; por que eso somos, una familia; la que todos perdimos y deseamos por años y que ahora tenemos. Algo extraña y disfuncional pero asi son las mejores familias ¿no?- todo iba bien, el discurso de Madara habia sido de los mejores que se habian dado en la vida; el momento se atesoraria para lo años de antaño pero claro... No todo lo bueno dura tanto -ahora bien, Zetsu solo te he de pedir una cosa en este momento, y moriré siendo una persona felíz y realizada- Zetsu esperaba lo que cualquiera pensaria; "_una propuesta matrimonia_l", pensaba que incluso Madara tenia un lado serio para este tipo de cosas. Todos en la mesa estaban callados creando una atmosfera ideal, Madara se Había arrodillado y tomado la mano del ojidorado -quieres ser... el _seis de mi 69?_- y con esto asomó una sonrisa descarada. Todos tardaron dos segundos en entender la broma del kamasutra y explotaron en carcajadas en el acto escupieron la amyoria de la cerbeza que bebian, excepto Zetsu, quien rojo de rabia le dió un fuerte bofetada en la cara... Todos se callaron al instante, el bicolor se puso de pie y se fue dejandolos sin decir una sola palabra.

FIN FLASH BACK

Ahora estaba a unos pasos de la entrada de la puerta, Madara le había citado, aunque no le había dicho el por qué, era probable que para disculparse con lo ocurrido, ya no sabía que esperar. Entró con la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados como si le fuese a caer un balde desde el marco de la entrada; pero nada de eso pasó, al entrar se encontró con sus amigos y Madara, quien le extendió la mano y al tomarla sintió que lo arrastraban al centro del establecimiento. Ahí pudo ver a sus primos y Hashirama y Tobirama, la única familia que le quedaba... Despues notó que Madara se arrodillaba frente a El y le aclaraba la garganta ¿se trataba de otra broma?

-Zetsu eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida y me he dado el valor, de estar aquí, frente a nuestra familia; para pedirte que me hagas el hombre mas feliz... casandote conmigo. Sé que soy el 'Peter Pan' de tu mundo pero por ti, crecería y envejecería con tan solo una palabra de tu parte- Madara levantó la cara y notó las lágrimas acumulandose en su rostro. Es que, ¿_se había equivocado? _Lo repasó toda una semana junto a Kakuzu, el mismo le había regañado por las bromas constantes... Pero antes de seguir afligiendose, el mayor sintió unos brazos rodeando su cuello.  
-SI! por supuesto que acepto!- contestó Zetsu. Todos aplaudieron ante tal respuesta y comenzarón a planear de que serian padrinos. Madara se acercó a Zetsu y le susurró en la oreja.

-entonces, ¿si seras mi _seis_?- preguntó, a lo que el otro se sonrojó y asintió tímidamente

-pero ¿por qué no me lo pediste el día de nuestro aniversario?- preguntó el menor

-ah, porque tus primos, los muy ***os no llegaron a tiempo- y con este comentario le plantó un beso a su amigo... Amante... Novio y _futuro esposo..._

Lo único que faltaba para hacer perfecta la vida de Madara era un hijo pero quien sabe... se lo podria pedir a ese Dios _Jashin-sama..._

FIN

Hola mis queridos lectores tomo nota es domingo son las 7:03 voy en el metro hacia observatorio en el DF super acalorada pero les dire como termine el finic eyer estaba en el metro pero de ida y un comentario de mi hermano sobre el 69 iso que se me ocurriera comense a escribirlo pero al llegar con mi prima le preste mi cel saco buen promedio y de regalo lo di todo el internet que traia 360 lo que no crei que hiciera era borrar mis notas con esto iva un lemon de niñera a tiempo completo no le dije nada era de noche y ya en mi cuarto que comparto con mi hermano comense de nuevo esto fue a las 11: y tantas empace desde cero en las notas del cel mi hemano esta de testigo ya que me regaño por que la luz del cel no lo dejaba dormir y esque como es cuarto de visitas nos toco una cama pero ese no es el punto el punto es que termine como a la una de la madrugada hasta mas tarde y estaba algo cursi no dormir te hace curci pero sepan que es mi ezfuerso y agradesco por leer


End file.
